The present invention relates to a holder for holding a tubular container and which holder is installed on an internal side of a door or a rear side of a seat in various types of automobiles to hold a container which is magnetically attractable or covered with a magnetic tape or the like applied thereto. The holder can thus magnetically attract such cans or containers which are filled with refreshing beverages such as juice, tea, etc.
Various types of container holders which are designated to be installed on the rear side of the seat in an automobile, particularly, in a bus have been proposed.
There are, however, no container holders which hold a container by utilizing a magnetic attracting force except for the container holder proposed by the applicant of the present invention in Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Application SHO No. 63-89336.
The proposed tubular container holder comprises a joint section which is magnetized to linearly contact the container at two or more positions along its lengthwise direction. The joint section is formed on the front side of a base body. So that a tubular container can be held uprightly, the lower part of said joint section is provided with a lower end support for supporting the bottom of said tubular container. And, a mounting section for mounting the container holder in a supporting position is provided on the rear part of the base body.
If this holder for a tubular container is used in an automobile as described above, safety is ensured even when one comes in contact with a protruding part of the holder due to jarring of the automobile during running since the height of the protruding part of the holder is less than that of the type of holder manufactured before the present invention was proposed And, the angle defined by the protruding part is advantageous in that a container held by this holder in a space defining the angle will not be unstable.
In the proposed tubular container holder which magnetically attracts and holds the tubular container, the attracting force is inversely proportional to the square of the distance between the magnet and the container due to the property of the magnet Accordingly, when removing the container from the holder, a strong force is required because the attracting force is apt to be powerful with the container so held, and only a small force is required the instant that the container is removed from the holder. Therefore, when an opened container held by the holder is removed from the holder, the beverage in the container may be splashed out due to an excessively energetic motion. It is clear that it is particularly difficult for a driver to gently remove a container from the holder by one hand without the contents of the container splashing out which of course is a disadvantage.